finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Al Bhed Primer
Al Bhed Primers are items in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 that solve the enciphered language of the Al Bhed, each translating one letter. In Final Fantasy X HD Remaster, collecting one primer will unlock the "Speaking in Tongues" trophy/achievement while acquiring all primers will unlock the "Master Linguist" trophy/achievement. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X This is a list of all Al Bhed primers found throughout Spira. "Missable" means this Primer must be taken when the player is at the location, and the player will not get another chance to obtain them on that save file. Primers XIX through XXII can only be obtained on the player's storyline visit to the location. However, they can be acquired by syncing the Primers with the Al Bhed Spheres available in the Travel Agencies. Speaking to Rin aboard the ''Fahrenheit after collecting all the primers will reward Tidus with 99 Underdog's Secrets. Rankings When the player collects a certain number of primers, their Al Bhed ranking increases to a certain level. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Al Bhed Primers can be obtained by watching certain cutscenes which include Al Bhed, or at the excavation minigame at Bikanel. Chapter 1 *The ''Celsius - Speak to Brother and Buddy after completing the first mission. *Luca - Speak to Rin in Luca after completing the "Behind the Scenes" mission. *Djose Temple - Sign up for the desert excavation by talking to Gippal. *Macalania - Talk to the Al Bhed woman standing outside the shop at the lake. Must be done before the "Follow That O'aka" mission. *Bikanel - The player will obtain one primer upon the first visit to Bikanel. After that, all remaining primers that have not been obtained can be found through digging (this can be done in any Chapter except Chapter 4). The player can still get the Djose and Macalania primers in Chapter 2 if missed in Chapter 1. Chapter 2 *The Celsius - Talk to Shinra at the beginning of the Chapter. *Djose - Talk to Gippal. Chapter 3 *Djose - The player can get two primers here. For the first, talk to Gippal before completing the "Protect Besaid Temple!" mission. The second will be obtained when the "No Way Djose" mission starts. *Macalania - Obtained before the "Secure the Agency" mission starts. Chapter 4 *The Celsius - Once the chapter starts, talk to Paine on the Deck and then go to the Bridge. This will obtain the first primer. For the second, watch the Djose and Macalania CommSphere events. Chapter 5 *The Celsius - After meeting with Leblanc at the Farplane, go to the Deck and trigger the scene with Brother and Buddy. *Djose - Must defeat the Experiment for the first time. *Thunder Plains - Obtained after completing the "A Fallen Genius?" mission. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Al Bhed Primer is a special trade accessory that can only be obtained via Battlegen in a battle against a Friend Card of Jecht, and is used to create the Wyrmhero Blade. When the item description is translated from Al Bhed, it reads "Give my best to Y, R, and P". This is a reference to Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Al Bhed Primer was the currency used in the Gagazet Exchange Event and dropped by the enemies that appeared in said event. Gallery Al-Bhed-Primer-Artwork.png|Concept art. Master Linguist xtro.PNG|"Master Linguist" trophy. Speaking in Tonguse xtro.PNG|"Speaking in Tongues" trophy. FFBE Al Bhed Primer.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Trivia *In ''Final Fantasy X, the 26th Al Bhed Primer (the translation for Z) into Al Bhed is mistakenly named "Al Bhed Primer XVI" or the 16th (P) in the North American version. However, its function and description remains correct. de:Al Bhed-Lexikon fr:Manuel Al Bhed pt-br:Lista de Al Bhed Primers Category:Items in Final Fantasy X Category:Items in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Al Bhed